This invention relates to means for resisting, preventing, damping or quelling fire, or resisting or preventing the spread of fire, particularly in bays adjacent fuel tanks or tanks of other combustible substances. Such means may be provided in vehicles, especially military vehicles, including ships and aircraft, but also in static installations, and are hereinafter called "fire protection means".
Panels comprising a honeycomb core bonded on either side to facing sheets, cells of the core containing a fire-extinguishing fluid, which may be a gas, a liquid, or a particulate substance, have been described in British patent specification No. 1,454,493. Such panels are designed to release the fluid to suppress or extinguish any fire caused by entry of a projectile.
It is an object of this invention to provide panels, adapted to discharge and disperse fire-extinguishing fluid in a preferred direction for the more rapid suppression or extinguishing of a fire.